1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to electronic devices and processes, and more particularly to electronic devices with edge connectors outside arrays and methods of using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Displays typically include electronic devices that form pixel elements and circuits used with those pixel elements. Examples of electronic devices include Organic Light-Emitting Diodes (OLEDs), which include Polymer Light-Emitting Diodes (PLEDs) and Small Molecule Organic Light-Emitting Diodes (SMOLEDs). High information content is desired not only for small size displays used for web-phones and personal digital assistants, but also for large size displays in the applications of desktops, laptops, wall-mounted displays, computer monitors and high definition televisions. For OLEDs to be used for high information content (e.g., more than 320×240×RGB), large size (e.g., >5″) information displays, an active-matrix (AM) driving scheme is typically adopted.
Liquid Crystal Displays (LCDs) or inorganic LED displays, are voltage driven and typically operate at a relatively low current (approximately 20 to 300 mA for the entire display). Power supply connectors within LCD and LED displays typically have effective widths no greater than 1.5 mm. Unlike LCD or inorganic LED displays, OLED displays are current driven radiation-emitting devices that can include hundreds, thousands, or even millions of OLEDs and their corresponding control circuits and may use current of at least one ampere, and in may applications, substantially higher than one ampere.
High current density can cause two problems in displays: heat generation and voltage drops. The current generates heat. The unnecessary heat may put the whole system in an unstable operating condition, but can also shorten the lifetime of the display, decrease emission homogeneity of the display, or any combination thereof. The voltage drop along the power transmission line results in inefficient power delivery and wasted power. Higher information content OLED displays and higher emission intensity in OLED displays cannot be achieved unless heat generation and voltage drops within power transmission lines are addressed.